Harry Potter and the Truth Diamond
by Memory Hellin
Summary: Voldemort is determined to finish off Hary once and for all. But when he finds the Truth Diamond, Voldemort is forced to make a descision that will change the Wizarding World forever.
1. Prolouge One Fuck Off Britanna

_"You've got to be kidding. He's calling himself Lord Voldemort now? Puh-lease. Talk about stupid."_

_"I know. I mean, I don't even see how he got into Slytherin. Everyone knows Salazar only liked pure-bloods."_

_"A disgrace if I ever saw one, Jennifer."_

_"Well, we've all seen one, Katy."_

_"Come on, Tom. Ignore them. They're stupid, ignorant, sissy little pure-blood bitches." Memory gave Jennifer, Katy, and Melissa evil glares before walking off with a disgruntled Tom at her side._

_"Oh look, the three-breed and the almighty wierdo are going out."_

_"Fuck off, Brittana."_

_"Watch your tounge, Hellin. You're talking to the Head Boy."_

_"More like the Head Bitch."_

_"So then what does that make me, Memory?"_

_"Well naturally, you're Head Girl, Harmony."_

_"Indeed. Riddle."_

_"Hellin."_

_"Lovely, you both know each other. Anyway, Harmony."_

_"What?"_

_"Melrose, Black, and Morise."_

_"You've got to be shitting me. I can't take those three. Don't know how you manage to deal with them everyday without killing them."_

_"Oh believe me, it's hard." _

Melissa Melrose, biggest bitch of the school. Oh wait, there was also Jennifer Black. Oh how she dispised Jennifer. But, of course, to forget their little friend Kathrine Morise was like forgetting how to open a locked door. James Brittana, where the hell was he? Oh right, he had taken what would be the sole remainder of the Hellin family once Mr. and Mrs. Hellin died and married her, and then produced four kids in three years. Yes, that would be where darling Prefect, Head Girl, Auror Harmony Hellin would be, off with her son-of-a-bitch husband James Brittana. This would stab him in the heart so fast he wouldn't be able to breath. His sister-in-law..dead, just after he and his wife had celebrated the birth of their third child, and had kept Harmony away from her as long as possible. Ha ha ha! If the shocked killed him, then good-riddance. She would see him in Hell, and be kicking his ass for all eternity. Well, at least until i _he_ /i found it. Once he had it, she would be brought back. And then the greatest wizard of the age would have the greatest being of the age at his side.

Laughing silently, Memory loaded the gun with one silver bullet. Pulling the stake out from under her bed, she leaned against the foot of her bed, and smiled in the dark. No one would know. Her parents were away, they wouldn't return until tomorrow morning. Harmony was gone. It was too late to turn back now. Taking the gun, she aimed it at her head, and postioned the stake for her heart. Two seconds later, midnight, August 29th, 1947, Memory Hellin was dead. As the echo of the gun hung in enormous empty house, the Truth Diamond disappeared...for the next 54 years.


	2. Prolouge Two: Memory Laine Hellin, I lov...

_Dear Memory_

_What the fuck happened? You had a perfect life, family who cared, good grades, and me. Me. Goddamnit, Memory. You knew I needed you! How the hell could you do this to me? You're going under tonight. I'll be there watching through the tears. If you had any idea how I feel right now, I bet you wouldn't have done this. I needed you, I wanted you. Jesus fucking Christ. I need to tell you this. Memory Laine Hellin, I love you. I truely and honestly do. God-fucking-damnit. I can't do this any more. Good-bye. -Tom Marvolo Riddle: I Am Lord Voldemort_

He slid the letter into her hand. Jenna and Michael Hellin looked at each other, Tom, and then their daughter Harmony. Harmony nodded at them as if to say "Memory would want to have it." They turned back to Tom, who was looking expectantly at them, and nodded. A small, sad smile crept onto his face. He turned back to her. She was gone. Psychically, Memory would always be there, but spiritually, she would always be gone. This coming year he would have no hope, no help. He would be alone against the great forces of the school. She had been motivation, the idea of making it big with her, of ruling the wizarding world with her, it had been the driving force behind him, what had urged him to try harder. But in a way her death was probably for the best. Now he felt compelled to rule, for her, for them. Thanks to her, he felt commited to doing this. When he ruled, it would be for her. Not for himself. Not for revenge against the man who had left his mother alone as she died. None of it mattered any more. It was all about her.


	3. Prolouge Three: Everybody's Dead, Right?

_"Don't wait for me."_

_"Why not?" Her voice was demanding, the tears falling in rivers down her face._

_"I won't be coming back."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving Harmony! Why don't you understand? Why? Just tell me why!" He grabbed her arms and shook her violently._

_"Why? James, why are you leaving?"_

_"I can't stand this any more! Ever since Memory died....ever since your sister killed herself you haven't been yourself, and I just can't take this any more. Jessyka even told me she's worried about you. Aren't you concerned that your own children are worried about you when you're supposed to be the responable adult?"_

_"I, I, I didn't fucking know! Nobody told me!"_

_"Well, whatever. I'm leaving. Jessyka's still in school and she'll only be spending holidays with you. Kaliy, Ciara, and Jesse will decide on their own if they want to come."_

_"No. Please James, don't go."_

_"Give me one reason."_

_"I still love you! That should be reason enough for you! Did our wedding vows mean nothing?"_

_"They meant something, when you weren't crazy."_

As Harmony lay in her bed, she was suddenly awaken from her memoric dream by the sound of someone saying mom over and over. She sat up in bed and looked to her doorway. Kaliy was standing there.

"Kaliy-"

"Mom, you sounded like you were crying." Kaliy was giving her a pointed look, one which was easily read as "Don't lie to me."

"Kaliy, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"I actually came because someone just came here. Says she's your sister."

A look of complete unknowing graced Harmony's face. All of her sisters were dead....right?


End file.
